Someday We'll Know
by delicate.radiance
Summary: One last dance. The story starts the night before Harry leaves Ginny to end the war. But soon everyone loses contact with him. No one knows if he is dead or alive, Soon many start to lose hope. Only Ginny believes that they will dance together again.


Someday We'll Know.

Disclamer: Characters does not belong to me. Even Jamie. The song: Someday We'll Know also does not belong to me.

* * *

Harry Potter held on to Ginny Weasley's hands tightly knowing that this would be the last time that they could be with each other for a long time. In the month that they where apart trying to forget each other and how much they truly could not forget that times that they where together was one of the most painful times for both of them.

The wedding of Fleur Delacour and Ginny's older brother Bill Weasley, the first time ever since the train ride from Hogwarts was Harry and Ginny in the same room together. The moments that day they had together where small but meaningful to each other. They slowly walked together, Harry taking her hand was the only sign telling Ginny that he still cared about her and in many ways was his way of saying "Sorry."

But tonight was special, tonight was the last night they would be together and alone. Ginny was heading back to a weakened Hogwarts as Harry, Ron and Hermione would be heading to defeat Voldemort not finishing their last year at Hogwarts. No matter how much wishing Ginny would do she knew that now it was only those three that could save both the muggle and the wizarding world.

But Ginny thought it was strange as they walked down the street together, the muggles that walked next to them did not know what was happening, how Harry was going to be the only one that could save them. They did not even know they where in danger.

The sky was slowly darkening; Ginny walked closer to Harry knowing that the hours together was getting even shorter and shorter. Not knowing if they could be together again. Harry looked at Ginny placing his hand around her waist as she placed her head on his shoulder.

They stopped in front of a little place called: 'Remember', opening the door for Ginny, Harry could not say a word.

The place was warm and had a calm feeling to it, the lights where dim and candles where placed around the bar like place. But this place was different from a bar a singer in a silk red dress was standing on the stage, and the piano player pressed the keys of the black piano, gracefully.

As Harry and Ginny sat down, they watched the people dance and laugh, holding each other closely having only each other.

The music slowly changed and Harry got up, walking next to Ginny he took out his hand.

"Dance with me." Was all he said, Ginny took his hand and they walked up to the dancing floor.

"Ninety Miles outside Chicago can't stop driving I don't know why so many questions, I need to answer. Two years later you're still on my mind." The singer sang slowly her body moving to the beat, one hand on her chest the other on her mic, her eyes twinkled as if the song was telling her story of a broken heart.

Ginny felt lost in the song and lost with Harry it would also seem that this song was written for them. She laid her hand on his shoulder and Harry's arms grew tight around her waist.

"_Whatever happened to Amelia Earheart? Who holds the stars up in the sky? Is true love just once in a lifetime?" _The piano player sang as he played the notes on the piano, he looked at the singer with a small smile. Ginny looked at the singer and saw a that tears slowly dripped down the singers soft cheeks.

"Amelia Earheart lives in France now, did you know? She's very famous for being the first wizard to be so well known to muggles and wizards for flying that plane." Ginny whispered in Harry's ears. They both made a small laugh, but Ginny knew what the song was asking.

"_Did the captain of the Titanic cry?"_ They both cried out, with a strong voice as if to question the sky.

Harry took Ginny's hands and started spinning her with the beat of the music. They both started laughing as they ended back into each other's arms.

"_Oh, Someday we'll know lf love can move a mountain Someday we'll know why the sky is blue" _The piano singer's voice was strong and filled with hope. Then they sang together again.

_"Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you…."_

Harry held on to Ginny with his life he could not life without her as if she could not. They where lovers that where destined to be parted from wars.

"_Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?" _The singer asked looking at everyone she moved slowly near the piano.

"I know the way to Atlantis." Ginny whispered, trying to ease the moment. Atlantis was a magical place that Ginny once had the chance to go to when she was younger with her brothers. The mermaids showed grace and beauty that Ginny never forgot.

"_Or what the wind says when she cries?" _The piano player kept his eye on the singer, something happened between them? Or where they friends that comforted each other when their lovers left them?

"_I'm speeding by the place that I met you." _

"_For the ninety-seventh time…….Tonight" _The voices of them blended so well together.

The guitar and the drummers played in the back ground but no less the both the piano player and the singer where the only one that everyone saw.

"_Someday we'll know If love can move a mountain someday we'll know why the sky is blue someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you…. Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah…."_

Ginny started to slowly cry, but she made no sign that she was crying, Harry moved slower and slower they changed from the beat of the music they where in the middle everyone saw them. She held on to Harry and He hung on to her. Even the singers saw them and it almost seemed they understood what was going on between the couple dancing slowly together for the last time.

_"Someday we'll know why Samson loved Dalilah? One day I'll go dancing on the moon Someday you'll know that I was the one for you…."_

They where the one for each other even Voldemort could not tear them apart.

_"Open up the world…."_

Ginny did not want to hold it in any longer she felt like she was going to die with him by her side.

_"I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow…."_ The singer softly sung her eyes following Harry and Ginny.

_"Watched the stars crash in the sea."_ He sung, knowing that the singer was crying he held his breath.

_"If I can ask God just one question."_

Ginny knew what her question would be, "Why could they not be together in peace? Why did it have to be Harry? Why could she not do anything to help him?"

_"Why aren't you here with me tonight?"_

Tears where slowly hitting Harry's shirt and Ginny stuffed her face her tears, not letting go. Only having the singers look on at the pain.

_"Oh, someday we'll know If love can move a mountain Someday we'll know Why the sky is blue Someday we'll know Why I wasn't meant for you…. Yeah, Yeah, yeah, yeah….."_

The song was forgotten to Ginny and Harry they felt like they could not hold it in anymore. Grabbing onto her silk like red hair, Harry started crying. He did not want to leave Ginny not knowing what may happen to him. He did not want Ginny to live in the past if he died.

_"Someday we'll know Why Samson loved Dalilah One day I'll go dancing on the moon someday you'll know that I was the one for you…."_

The song slowly ended, both Ginny and Harry knew that the night was getting late and they would have to part soon, in hours. Holding onto each other in the middle of the dance floor the others looked on sadly. Not knowing why they where crying but inside everyone knew that one of them may not life to dance with each other ever again.

* * *

A month passed, then four months, and then soon Christmas came and passed. A small gift was sent to Ginny from Harry. A ring. Ginny smiled and put it on alone in the common room of Gryffindor.

But soon almost a year passed, then without a thought Ginny was out of Hogwarts, Owls from Harry stop coming, there was nothing from the trio. They where missing. Everyone wanted to give up hope but they knew that they could not. Every moment that passed Voldemort was getting stronger and stronger and they knew that the three was alive they hoped.

Ginny's birthday passed quietly without a message from Harry, Ginny knew that Harry was hiding from everyone in case they where found and killed from the death eaters. Ginny was sure of it.

"Ginny…have you any word from any of them?" Remus Lupin asked quietly as they walked together down the stone path offering to help buy lunch for the Order of the Phoenix.

"No, but I know that they are alive." Ginny said with hope, holding onto her ring without thought. Placed on her left hand in her ring finger. Remus looked at Ginny sadly, he was even giving up hope even if his wife told him every night that Harry was okay and he should not be worried about them.

Tonks and Remus married quietly and quickly one day in the winter, Ginny was home at the time and saw them, happy together in the times of war.

Ginny looked at Remus face that made her worry.

"You don't think Harry and them are okay do you? Remus?" Ginny asked her voice turned scared and worried. Remus looked away and lied.

"I think they are okay, Ginny."

"Your lying, you are even giving up hope. Because everyone lost contact with them like they where never alive, but I know they are just hiding from him. I know! They are still alive because if Harry wasn't I would know, I would have this feeling of pain in my heart the feeling that I would never see him again. I will not believe he is dead, and you should not too Remus." Ginny cried out, tears spilling from her eyes. Remus looked at Ginny and hugged her.

"Don't worry, the both of you are tied together the feeling of life is still inside you then I believe they are still alive." Remus knew that love was stronger then anything, he knew that and believed that Ginny was the key to knowing if something happened to Harry even if they did not really know.

* * *

Almost two years gone by, fall turned to winter.. winter turned slowly to summer turned to spring then to Spring. Nothing from them, it was like they where never alive.

Ginny started to lose hope, yet she did not.

Three years and nothing, Ginny still did not give up hope. The war was strong and Ginny started her training as an auror and now a member of the Order of the Phoenix she did all she could to help Harry from far, far away.

* * *

It was soon August again, Ginny moved out of the Burrow and into a small apartment in London, she lived like a muggle in the outside but held her life as a witch inside everyday. She knew it was the only way they she could live. Watching out for the muggles and feeding information to the Order in secret was the way she lived and then there was being a auror but no one ever knew that Ginny was a witch she kept her secret well hidden.

But then tonight was different; she sat on the window seat alone with a glass of butterbeer looking out the window watching the rain slowly fall. Umbrella moved and couples close together keeping away from the rain.

Without a thought Ginny got up from her seat, taking her jacket and umbrella she walked out the door and down the steps into the rain.

She did not know where she was going; all she did was keep walking down the street her head held high until she stopped in front of a sign.

"Remember"

Ginny's heart started beating faster and faster, she opened the door and there everything was, unchanged. The singer, the candles, the piano.

Slowly taking off her jacket she listened to the songs that singer in red sang until she saw Ginny and smiled but frowned when she could not find Harry. As soon as the song ended she walked off the stage and up to Ginny.

"I remember you." The singer smiled, thinking back to Ginny's bright red hair. Looking at the singer Ginny smiled and got up.

"I remember you too. Please sit down." Ginny smiled warmly then she saw a ring on the singer's finger as she took off her long gloves and sat down.

"Jamie, my name is Jamie." The singers voice was like a medley.

"Ginny." Ginny smiled.

"Ginny it is wonderful to finally see you here again, I still remember that night I was singing and you where with your boyfriend…" Jamie stopped talking and looked at Ginny.

"He's missing in action." Ginny whispered, trying not to tell the truth.

"Harry Potter, still missing." Jamie whispered. Ginny looked up in shock, this singer was a witch like her.

"How…" Ginny could not think of the words.

"Years ago, when I still lived in the wizarding world. I had a lover, well we hated each other but then it grew to love, very deep love. But then one night he was out in Chicago in his car. It was raining that night and I planned to meet him, he never showed up. I later found out in the news that he's car lost control and crashed. He died as soon as the car hit the tree. That was then that I made a vow to never return to the wizarding world, the place was only filled with broken memories." Jamie looked at her finger, her story. She felt like she had to tell Ginny, Jamie wanted to tell Ginny since she saw them dancing all those years ago and waited.

"But, Ginny you must not give up hope. Your love is meaningful do not give it to another until you are sure that he is dead. Then move on, because Harry would never want you sad." Jamie took Ginny's hand and smiled.

Smiling back, Ginny strangely felt a kind of hope inside her heart that brightens telling her that Harry was still alive.

"Thank you Jamie." Ginny smiled, Jamie got out from her seat and dragged Ginny up from her seat.

"What makes a women feel better is singing." Jamie gave Ginny a wink and dragged her on stage.

"But I can't sing!" Ginny cried, trying to get out of Jamie's grip. But she held onto Ginny not letting in.

"No, your singing." She placed a mic in front of Ginny and walked over to the piano player and the band that sat listening to Jamie's every word. The piano player gave Ginny a little wink and he started playing, the band joined in.

"I think you will know this song." Jamie said standing next to Ginny.

Ginny took up all the will power she had and started singing.

_"__Ninety miles outside Chicago Can't Stop driving I don't know why so many questions, I need an answer Two years later you're still on my mind." _Ginny was not the singer Jamie was but she could sing, but her voice shock.

_"Whatever happened to Amelia Earheart? Who holds the stars up in the sky? Is true love just once in a lifetime?" J_amie sang in place of the piano singer who just softly sang with Jamie but her voice shone out more.

_"Did the captain of the Titanic cry?"_

_"Oh, Someday we'll know if love can move a mountain someday we'll know why the sky is blue someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you….."_

_"Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?"_ Ginny sang feeling like she did forget her way to Atlantis.

Soon the door opened, someone came in his hair was covered from the hood of his jacket. He looked up but Ginny could not see his face.

"Or what the wind says when she cries?"

The men looked at Ginny for a second and then started walking slowly closer, Ginny felt warmth over fill her.

_"I'm speeding by the place that I met you…"_

Taking off the hood of his jacket, he walked even closer. The black hair that was always a mess, the scar was peeping from his hair. Ginny felt tears dripping down her cheeks.

Harry.

_"For the ninety-seventh time …. Tonight"_

Harry it was really Harry, his face showed signs of hard ships and pain. She jumped off the stage and ran to his arms, crying out loud. Jamie smiled and sang.

_"Someday we'll know if love can move a mountain someday we'll know why the sky is blue someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you…yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah……"_

"I thought I would never see you again." Harry cried, taking Ginny into his arms, he knew that his Ginny grew up and was now a woman. Strong and filled with will. But she was still the same to him. Her red hair, her hug, her love.

_"Someday we'll know Why Samson loved Dalilah? One day I'll go dancing on the moon someday you'll know That I was the one for you….."_

"Harry, Harry, I knew you would come home, everyone was giving up hope and said that you died. But I knew that you didn't. I knew it!" Ginny cried, crying into his chest, feeling his heartbeat near her cheeks.

_"I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow"_

_" Watched the stars crash in the sea"_

"Its over Ginny, I defeated him, he's gone. We can be happy now." Harry said whispering into Ginny ears. "We can be together forever."

_"If I can ask God just one question"_

_"Why aren't you here with me tonight?"_

"I knew you could do it." Ginny whispered, looking up at Harry. He took her hand and they started moving to the beat of the music.

"I knew you could do it." She whispered again.

_"Oh, Someday we'll know if love can move a mountain Someday we'll know why the sky is blue someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you…. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah….."_

"I could not do it without you Ginny, without your love I could never have done it." Harry moved his hand to Ginny's cheeks and they looked at each other with love.

_"Someday we'll know why Samson loved Dalilah One day I'll go dancing on the moon someday you'll know that I was the one for you…….."_

"Jamie, I know I could never be the man that you lost but could you let me fill his shoes and let me take your hands in marriage?" The piano player got up taking Jamie's hand as the song finished. Jamie looked at him and smiled.

"Yes…"

Ginny smiled and Harry kissed Ginny with all his power, they forgot everything, they forgot that they where even apart for all this time. They knew that they could never live without each other.

"Marry me." Harry asked taking her hand with the ring that he gave her still on it.

"You shouldn't need to even ask." Was all Ginny said, Harry smiled and spun Ginny around kissing Ginny.

-Fin.

And they lived happy ever after, of course.

* * *

Yay took me two hours to write this, its 2:46am right now and I'm hungry. Well I was really glad that I wrote this. This song is my favorite song, I've had this song on repeat for about four days now without stopping. Oh Jamie A walk to remember where this song also came from. As for who Jamie's married and what his name is… well I would think it was Jamie's love in the book/ movie. So there we go. NINE PAGES! That's like the longest short story I have ever written. Also some of the lines came from the movie: Anne3. Yup Anne of Green Gables. Gilbert is like, the dream guy of my dreams. Well yeah the movie is far off from the books but i just love the feeling of it.

So happy with my self now make more even more happy and click that button telling me if you hated it or loved it or just wanted to say hi. Go GO GO!


End file.
